cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin
Robin is a calico cat with green eyes. They are a marriageableCategory:Marriageable NPCscat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Robin is a peaceful cat who is uninterested in battles. They may give helpful advice to the player. Den Robin’s den is by the west town entrance, with flowers nearby. It is well decorated and comfy inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 1 PM - Visit Delta's shop. 4 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 7 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Hello there./ I don’t believe we’ve met before./ My name is Robin. What’s yours?/ (Name)? It suits you. It’s nice to meet you, (Name)./ If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always willing to listen. Welcome to the Mountain Domain.” *: ''- Robin, Intro'' * “Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Oh? (Name)... did you need something?” *: ''- One star'' * “Hello there.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Hi (Name). What brings you by today?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hello, (Name). It's always good to see a friend.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “TBA” *: ''- Robin (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Robin (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Robin (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “What did you want to be when you grew up, (Name)?/ Most kittens seem to want to join up with the border patrols and fight the other colonies. I can't say that I blame them, that's what I wanted to do too./ But then I grew up and realized that fighting just wasn't for me. I think it would be better if all of us just got along, to be completely honest.” *: ''- Robin (3 stars)'' * “It's nice to dream, but always remember to keep your thoughts grounded in reality./ When I was a kitten, I thought I wanted to be leader of the Mountain Domain some day. But now I realize I wouldn't be happy in that role./ It's important to understand who you are, (Name). Then you can start to make rational decisions based on your findings.” *: ''- Robin (4 stars)'' * “There's some good in every cat, (Name). It's hard to find in some, but it's always there./ That's the most important truth I've ever been told. We have to approach others from common ground if we wish to understand them.” *: ''- Robin (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Think you can use a (Item)? I happened to have an extra and thought of you when I saw it./ Go ahead and take it.”'' *: ''- Robin Gift'' *''“I hope you liked that thing I gave you. It’s no problem, really.”'' *: ''- Robin, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“Festivals are my favorite days of each season.”'' *: ''- Robin, Spring'' *''“Isn't it nice we can all come together in peace today? I think everyday should be like today.”'' *: ''- Robin, Summer'' *''“Have fun today.”'' *: ''- Robin, Autumn'' *''“There's so many fun things to do today! One day simply isn't enough time to celebrate the new year.”'' *: -''Robin, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * “Tell me something interesting about your colony, (Name).” *: ''- Robin'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Robin is one of Rebekah's (Falcon Development Lead Marketer) favorite cats, the other being Missy. *Robin wanted to be a leader in their youth, but grew older and realized it was not fit for them. Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Residents Category:Cats Category:NPCs